


Techno Girl

by Susanspringguardian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Ameila and Michael are Tara's parents, F/M, Fighting, Romance, Sadness in a few chapters, Superheroes, Tara is a bit stubborn, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara Stark, daughter of Michael Stark and Amelia Fredricson, now deceased, and niece of Tony Stark. Techno Girl, Iron Man's sidekick for three years, now part of Spider-Man's team of heroes. Both the same girl, which gets confusing for her, but she handles well.</p><p>That is, after she gets used to it.</p><p>This isn't gonna be as easy as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techno Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, here is the deal. I will make Tara as much like a Stark as I can, but she is still like her mom, which is nearly the polar opposite of her uncle. She isn't that great of a team player, so there are often times she has to be set right again, and by often, I mean nearly everyday.

I catch myself looking out the bus window at the passing buildings instead of doing my homework like I'm supposed to be doing. It's the last I'll be doing for my private school. Uncle T pulled me out so I can go to public school. I really think he missed me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him.

As weird as he is sometimes, he's still family and I still love him.

Oh, I'm Tara. Tara Stark. You should know a bit about me.

I'm turning sixteen in two months, which is exciting, I have strawberry blonde hair and midnight blue eyes, from my mom, not to mention a lot of freckles on my face, again, my mom, tan skin and a love for anything tech or machine oriented.

I am my uncle's niece.

Yes, I do live in Stark Tower with the Avengers, and, yes, it is very awesome.

My life is a crazy, complicated mess of heroes and weird things my uncle creates on a whim. Here, in case you don't know who the Avengers are, I'll tell you about them.

Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America. He might be my favorite. I had a huge, HUGE crush on him when I was six or seven, and that lasted about six months. He'll tell me all sorts of stories about the past, which really helps in history class.

Bruce Banner, a.k.a. The Hulk. Best science tutor ever! I swear, he has helped me so much in the past, it's not even funny. My uncle gets jealous sometimes when I spend more time with his science bud than him.

Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye. He tried to teach me how to shoot arrows before. Yeah, didn't work out so well, but he has taught me to have better aim. He may be an assassin, but he's super cool and nice.

Natasha Romanov, a.k.a. Black Widow. Only THE MOST awesome person I've ever had the privelge to hang out with. She's like a big sister and she's always there for me. And so began my fear of spiders, too.

Thor. He is the sweetest, most loveable, funniest person I've ever seen! I mean, he doesn't understand half the things I talk to him about, yet he still listens to every word I say. How sweet can you get?

Oh, yes, and my uncle. Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man. Egotistical, somewhat rude, billionaire, playboy, philantropist, need I say more? Yeah, I probably do. He's sweet, nice, caring, a lot of the things you wouldn't suspect from him.

And me. Tara Stark, a.k.a. Techno Girl. Smart, practical, surprising, and also trained by all the Avengers, so dangerous, too. Kind, charming, stubborn, and I have a bit of a temper.

So, you've met me, my family, and seen some part of my life. It's probably not all that surprising then that I know Fury and Agent Coulson. Yeah.

I have a lot to tell you about me. I hope to tell you more. This promises to be an amazing time in my life. I don't wanna miss a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but it's kinda like a prouluge. Sorry.


End file.
